Decídete
by nyanko1827
Summary: Los dos sentían algo por él y él sentía algo por los dos. Debían solucionarlo cuanto antes, no podía ser que él cortejara a los dos pero no se decidiera por ninguno. NO es EspañaChina, simplemente son los protagonistas.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Los dos sentían algo por él y él sentía algo por los dos. Debían solucionarlo cuanto antes, no podía ser que él cortejara a los dos pero no se decidiera por ninguno.

**Advertencias: **Mi vano intento a humor, los nombres humanos, algo de fluff en una non-pairing, cosas que estén en otro idioma [francés, alemán, chino o ruso] han sido traducidas por el traductor google y poco más.

**Pareja: **RusiaEspaña y RusiaChina, donde sólo quedará una al final, y un leve AllxAll.

**N/A: **Una idea loca y sin sentido que me ha venido y he tenido que plasmarla. Vuelvo a repetirme: NO es EspañaChina, simplemente son los protagonistas.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamiento personajes»

"_Recuerdos y/o Sueños"_

Disfrutad~

* * *

**One-shot.**

**Decídete.**

* * *

Los dos estaban reunidos porque debían de aclarar las cosas de una vez, no podía ser que ese personaje fuera detrás de ellos a la vez pero no escogiera a ninguno, porque, siendo sinceros, aunque ellos también sintiesen algo por él también sentían algo por otras personas.

Personas que tenían las ideas más claras que él y sabían que querían con ellos.

Suena como si esas personas fueran como un plan B por si el plan A salía mal, pero no era nada de eso. Se podría decir que entre todos ellos tenían a alguien como plan B y no se les podía reprochar nada. Son muchos años de vida donde muchos han vivido cosas y esas cosas suelen evolucionar a otras más profundas.

Por eso mismo China y España estaban reunidos. Debían de idear un plan para que Rusia escogiera a uno de lo dos de una maldita vez.

—Esto no puede continuar así, aru.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Los dos suspiraron al no encontrar ninguna idea en las dos horas que llevaban sentados uno en frente del otro, mirándose y analizándose para ver que podían hacer para que ese personaje se decidiera.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? —Suspiró España cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

—No lo sé, aru —China abrazó con más fuerza el panda de felpa que portaba en los brazos.

Y es que si se encontraban en esa situación era por los dolores de cabeza que les daba Rusia. Porque todo esto había empezado por culpa de este personaje que había empezado a perseguir y a acosar, no sólo a China, sino también a España.

"_España estaba con Francia y Prusia bebiendo y divirtiéndose en uno de los muchos bares que hay por Madrid. Hacía mucho que no salían y esta vez estaban dispuestos a tirar la casa por la ventana con tal de poder pasar el mejor día de sus largas vidas._

_Todo iba bien, ya iban por la undécima o duodécima jarra de cerveza cuando por la puerta del bar entró alguien que ninguno de los tres se imaginó y menos aún vio. _

_Pero ese alguien que entró si que les había visto, es más, ese alguien iba directo a la mesa donde estaban ellos tres. Parándose en frente de la mesa y haciendo que los tres se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

—_Me pareshe gue el gradishimo yo eshda vien… ¡hic!... do mal…—anunció Prusia llevándose la jarra de nuevo a los labios y tragándose todo el contenido—. ¡Otra! —Le pidió al mesero._

—_No… yo dambién eshdoy… ¡hic!... viénndole…—España terminó la poca cerveza que le quedaba y subió al jarra vacía gritando—: ¡Yo dambién guiero otra!_

—_Shi eshdamos viendo a… ¡hic!.. Rushia… guiere deshir que ya… ¡hic!... hemosh bebido bashdande…—les dijo Francia dejando la copa medio llena en la mesa—. ¡No draiga másh ya hemosh bebido demashiado!_

_Sus dos compañeros le vieron y dijeron al unísono—: ¿¡Eh? Shi aún bodemos con otra másh._

—_No… ¡hic!... ¿esh gue no osh daish guenda?... ¡Hic!... Eshdamos viendo a Rushia… y no esh una alushinashión gue me gushte ver —Francia se levantó de la mesa y dando tumbos fue hacia la barra para pagar la cuenta, una vez hecho volvió donde estaban sus dos amigos y les dijo—: Vámonos… ¡hic!... shi fuera una hermosha mujer aún podríamosh guedarnos un rado más… ¡hic!... ¡Pero esh Rushia! Y no me gushda tener alushinashiones shuyass…_

_Con un suspiro de derrota –y algunas quejas por parte de los otros dos– salieron del bar pasándose los brazos sobre los hombros, dando tumbos y cantando alegremente mientras se dirigían a la casa del español, sin saber que Rusia iba detrás de ellos._

_O al menos, hasta que uno de los tres notó que les seguían y al mirar hacia atrás vio al gigante país siguiéndoles._

—_Hey… la alushinashión noss pershigue —les anunció Antonio haciendo que los otros dos volteasen a ver._

_Los tres se detuvieron haciendo que Rusia también se detuviera._

—_¿Eshdass sheguro gue ess una alushinashión, Frranshiss?_

—_Por shupueshdo gue shi, ¿ess gue eshdas inshinuando gue miendo Gilberrd?_

_El mencionado negó con la cabeza y al notar que le faltaba alguien a su lado decidió mirar donde estaba el castaño que ya no le sostenía el peso que él mismo no podía aguantar._

—_¡Hey! —Les llamó España, sus dos amigos al ver donde estaba casi mueren del susto—. ¡Esh de verdad! —Les informó con una sonrisa y tocando el rostro del ojimorado—. ¡Jajaja! ¡No esh una alushinashión aún podemos beber másh!_

_Los otros dos al saber que no era una alucinación se les fue la borrachera de golpe y agarrando al español –para alejarlo del ruso– se fueron corriendo huyendo del lugar, alejándose tanto como podían de ese personaje tan peculiar y que tantas malas vibraciones les daba."_

España suspiró, esa fue la primera vez que empezó todo para él y luego vinieron las demás ocasiones donde en los lugares menos inesperados se encontraba con el ruso, muchas de las veces casi le da un paro cardíaco al verle. Ahora entendía el por qué China a veces se cansaba de que le persiguiese, es molesto el saber que tienes alguien detrás de ti acechándote y no poder hacer nada.

China por el contrario maldecía internamente, es cierto que suele huir de los avances del ruso, también es cierto que disfrutaba que le persiguiese y le dedicase tanto tiempo a él, el problema erradicaba que no estaba seguro de si aceptarle y por culpa de su inseguridad Rusia había ido a buscar a otro, a su plan B.

Con un suspiro España le dijo a su acompañante—: No creo que se decida por ninguno o que deje de perseguir a uno de los dos —China asintió de acuerdo a lo dicho—, por eso, creo que deberíamos de hacer _algo _que le hiciese reaccionar. _Algo _con que tuviese que decidirse sino quiere quedarse solo —murmuró esto último para él mismo pero siendo escuchado por el otro.

China también suspiró abrazándose con más y más fuerza al panda, no se les ocurría nada y estaban desesperándose…

—¡Un momento, aru! —España le miró sin entender el porque del arrebato—. España el problema es que no se decide, aru —el aludido asintió—, entonces, hagamos que se decida, aru.

—Eso ya lo sé, el que no sé es el cómo hacerlo.

China sonrió soltando al panda y levantándose le dijo—: Haciendo que coja celos, aru.

España sonrió al saber por donde iban los tiros pero la sonrisa se le fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? No podemos involucrar a alguien ajeno en nuestros problemas, sería cruel por nuestra parte.

—Nadie a dicho de involucrar a nadie, aru.

—¿Eh?

China se acercó a España y le susurró al oído haciendo que este sonriera por lo que le decía.

—¿Trato hecho, _Xībānyá_?

—Trato hecho, _China_.

—_|—_

Los días seguidos a ese habían pasado con normalidad, a excepción de que los demás países veían más amigables a China y España, cosa que les escamaba. Esos dos ni se llevaban bien ni mal, pero tampoco eran tan buenos amigos como para estar todo el santo día juntos.

Hasta que en la cumbre, que se celebraba esta vez en Londres, habían decidido poner los puntos sobre las íes y que esos dos aclararan que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, por qué nadie entendía nada de nada.

«Esto está pasando de castaño a oscuro», pensó Alemania al ver a España sentarse junto a China. «No es normal, nunca habían sido tan amigos». Alemania posó sus azulinas orbes sobre las rojizas de su hermano. «Si incluso _bruder _no sabe que sucede», se dijo a si mismo al ver a Prusia confuso ante la actitud de su amigo. «Han de empezar a explicarse ya».

Alemania carraspeó sonoramente haciendo callar la absurda idea que estaba planteando América sobre detener el calentamiento global.

—Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención me gustaría preguntaros algo, España y China.

Los dos nombrados miraron al rubio confusos, en cambio, los demás presentes se acercaron más para poder, al fin, saber que sucedía entre esos dos.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta de que vuestra relación a mejorado a pasaos agigantados, y nos gustaría saber el por qué.

España y China sonrieron teniendo un solo pensamiento en mente: «El plan está funcionando».

—Pues la verdad —empezaron los dos a la vez—. Ah, adelante España, aru/China —volvieron a decir al unísono.

—Me da igual quien lo explique, pero hacedlo ya —ordenó Alemania cansándose del estúpido comportamiento.

Los dos se miraron y fue España quien tomó la palabra—: Pues como íbamos a decir: Estamos juntos —les informó con una sonrisa.

La sala de reuniones sucumbió en un terrible silencio, nadie podía creerse esas palabras.

—Estáis… ¿juntos? ¿Cómo… amantes? —Preguntó Francia quién no podía creer lo que su amigo había dicho.

España y China asintieron con la cabeza regalándoles a todos una sonrisa traviesa, aunque nadie se imaginaba a que de esa sonrisa, porque el significado de esa sonrisa sólo lo conocían ellos dos.

—Esto… es extraño…—sonó la voz de Hungría—. Nunca me imaginé que España y China… ¿¡cómo es posible que se me haya pasado algo tan obvio! —Exclamó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la pareja—. ¡Muchas felicidades! Pero ahora deberéis decirme quien es el activo y quien el pasivo.

Mientras todos se levantaban para felicitarles y/o hacer preguntas personales, cierto ruso se encontraba en su asiento cabizbajo, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y pensando las mil y una maneras de separar a esos dos, porque esos dos son suyos y de nadie más.

Rusia levanto la vista y miró un punto de la habitación, un aura tenebrosa empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo mientras sonreía cínicamente. «Nunca deberían de haberse tocado de esa forma», pensó mientras se levantaba y se iba de la sala de reuniones ante la atenta mirada de China y España.

«Lo hemos conseguido», pensaron los dos con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros.

…

Estaban paseando por los pasillos del hotel donde se quedarían hasta que marchasen a su casa, haciéndose carantoñas, cogiéndose de la mano, mostrándoles a todos lo mucho que se querían y con una aureola de flores y corazoncitos rodeándoles. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ese era el plan.

Hacerles creer a todos que estaban juntos, pero más en concreto, hacerle ver al ruso que no podría tenerle a los dos. O se decidía, o los dos se iban a ir a por su plan B –o plan A en caso del español–.

Y estaba funcionando, todos –incluido el ruso– se estaban creyendo esa farsa tan bien montada que habían hecho. Sin duda eran buenos actores.

Pero había cuatro países más uno que no acaban de creerse esa farsa.

Dos eran Francia y Prusia, eran parte del Bad Friends Trio, los mejores amigos del español y le conocían como la palma de su mano, y por esa misma razón, sabían que este no sentía nada por el chino. Pero no entendían el por qué estaban _juntos_.

Otro era Inglaterra, había tenido sus más y sus menos con España, y por ende, conocía quién eran el plan A y el plan B de este. El plan A era el italiano, este siempre había estado en los ojos del español. Y él era el plan B, como se ha dicho anteriormente habían tenido sus más y sus menos, y para que negarlo, se divertían sometiendo al otro, ridiculizándole y machacando su orgullo, era una relación que habían tenido algo masoquista y por esa misma razón, sabía que el español no sentía nada por el chino. Pero no entendía el por qué estaban _juntos_.

Romano era el otro, el español siempre le había profesado cuanto le quería, cuan importante era para él y ahora estaba con el chino. No lo entendía, ¿por qué estaba con el chino si podría estar con él? Con lo mucho que le quería, aunque no se lo profesase abiertamente, y lo mucho que le estimaba. Al final si que aceptaría estar con Bélgica, porque por mucho que quisiera al español este parecía querer estar con otra persona que no fuera él. Pero aún así, no encajaba. España nunca había sentido nada por China y por esa misma razón, no entendía el por qué estaban _juntos_.

Y el último era Corea del Sur, él sabía que en el corazón de China sólo habitaba el ruso. El ruso era el dueño de todos y cada uno de los pensamientos del chino y por esa misma razón él hacía todo lo posible para que algo de esos pensamientos fueran dirigidos hacia su persona. También sabía a la perfección que el chino no sentía nada, pero absolutamente nada, por el español y por eso mismo no entendía el por qué estaban _juntos_.

A estas cuatro naciones más una no les entraba en la cabeza que estos dos estuvieran juntos. Y por esa misma razón los seguían a hurtadillas mientras estos mostraban a todos lo mucho que se querían.

«No lo entendemos», pensaron frustrados por no saber que pasaba por la mente de esos dos.

Pero todo se solucionó cuando un personaje se paró frente a la pareja feliz. Rusia había decidido hacerles frente.

—Qué estáis haciendo —les demandó a los dos.

España y China se miraron con falsa confusión.

—No entendemos que quieres decir, _Rusia_.

—Lo sabéis perfectamente, _Ispanya_.

—No. Antonio tiene razón, aru. No entendemos que quieres decir, aru.

—Qué estáis haciendo —volvió a demandar, se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

China y España se miraron con una sonrisa.

—La cosa es fácil, Rusia —empezó España—. Tú has estado cortejándonos a los dos, nos cansamos de eso y quedamos para ver que podíamos hacer para que te detuvieras…

—Y algo surgió, aru —continuó China—. Estuvimos tanto tiempo nosotros solos en una habitación que el amor surgió, aru.

Los dos países no podían aguantarse la risa pero debían de hacerlo, aunque el rostro de Rusia fuera un mapa por tal revelación debían de aguantarse las ganas de reír.

—Entonces, vais en serio —mustió decaído.

—Exacto, aru.

—Eso es lo que sucede por no decidirte por uno, Rusia. Has querido ser avaricioso y nos has perdido a los dos.

Rusia dio media vuelta decaído y se fue, esto se lo había buscado él solo.

—Puede que nos hayamos pasado, ¿no crees, aru?

—Fue tú idea, Yao. Ahora no te eches hacia atrás, además, no hay de que preocuparse, Ucrania y Belarús son chicas listas.

—Tienes razón, aru. Ahora todo queda en manos de la que le de mejores consejos, aru.

«¡Era por eso!», pensaron los cuatro países más uno que habían visto toda la interacción entre esos tres. Ahora todo encajaba, todo era por culpa del ruso. Ya podían respirar tranquilos al saber que esos dos no estaban _juntos_.

—Un momento, _mes amis _—les detuvo Francia al ver que los otros cuatro iban a irse—. Que ahora lo entendamos no quiere decir que todo haya terminado aquí —los cuatro miraron interrogante al francés—, oh, vamos. Es muy sencillo, el ruso se quedará con uno de los dos.

—¡Y uno puede ser Toño! —Exclamó Prusia espantado.

—Exacto, _mon ami_. ¿Y qué sucedería si al Bad Friends Trio se le añadiera el ruso?

—_Oh, mein Gott. _Sería horrible porque ya no seriamos tres seriamos cuatro y el cuatro no es nada _awesome_.

Francia se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza con seriedad, en cambio, los otros tres rodaron los ojos e intentaron irse pero la voz melosa del francés hizo que se detuvieran.

—Eso también va para vosotros —los tres le miraron sin entender—. _Angleterre, ma chère_, sé que Tonio es tú plan B y para él tú eres su plan B, ¿qué sucedería si el ruso se quedara con él y el americano no quisiera tener ese tipo de relación contigo? —Le preguntó con picardía y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—_Bloody hell._ Eso sería tener mucha mala suerte.

—Exacto~ Pero Romano contigo sucede lo mismo, Tonio te quiere y tú a él pero ahora aparece el ruso e intenta quitártelo, ¿qué vas hacer? ¿Ponerte a llorar bajo las faldas de Bélgica?

—¡No pienso hacer eso maldición! ¡España es mío!

—Y tú Corea, siempre has ido detrás de China mostrándole todo tú afecto, que no es poco, ¿y ahora vas a rendirte para que te gane Rusia?

—¡Eso nunca, daze!

A las tres naciones les rodeó una especie de ardiente fuego y con los ojos llenos de determinación dejaron a los dos miembros del Bad Friends Trio y fueron a conquistar a las personas de su afecto para que el ruso no se las quitara.

Por otro lado, Prusia miraba a Francia con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Les has picado por qué te aburrías, ¿verdad?

Francia le miró y con una sonrisa divertida asintió con la cabeza.

«Esto promete ser interesante para el grandísimo yo», pensó Prusia. «No, Prusia has de ser un buen amigo, no caigas en las maléficas redes de Francia».

—Eso no es nada _awesome _Francis. No sé que estás tramando pero no cuentes con el grandísimo yo —le dijo con mucho esfuerzo y mordiéndose le labio inferior.

—Oh, venga Gilbert~ Ya verás como nos divertimos~ Sí sabes perfectamente que nos divertiremos mucho~ —le intentaba convencer dándole ligeramente con el codo en las costillas.

«El grandísimo yo ha de ser un buen amigo, ha de ayudar no entrometerse», se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra para no caer en la tentación de divertirse a lo grande.

Pero poco le sirvió, el francés sabía como convencerle.

—Venga~ Va a ser muy divertido, va a encantarte ver el rostro de derrota que pondrá Rusia cuando este no tenga ni a Toño ni a China, ohonhonhon.

—¡Cuenta con el grandísimo yo, kesesese!

Los dos malos amigos pasaron sus brazos sobre los hombros del contrario y se fueron del lugar cantando alegremente y riéndose de su forma tan única.

—_|—_

Sin saber el cómo ni el por qué las cosas se habían complicado para la pareja feliz. De repente Romano le hacía más caso a España, Inglaterra intentaba –léase: intentaba– ser más amable con América –pero no habían resultados satisfactorios, el estadounidense le sobrepasaba– y no se olvidaba de favorecer su extraña relación con el español. Corea tampoco se quedaba atrás, quería que su relación con China mejorara y buscaba las mil y una maneras que podía encontrar para ganarse el afecto del chino.

No hace falta decir que estos dos habían vuelto a reunirse, su plan era que el ruso eligiera, no que esos tres les amargaran la vida.

—Algo está fallando en el plan.

—No puede ser, aru. Hasta el momento ha ido todo bien, aru.

—Ya lo sé, pero algo o alguien ha debido decir o hacer… —España se quedó pensativo antes de exclamar—: ¡No puede ser!

China saltó de su asiento asustado por el grito del español.

—¿Qué sucede, aru?

España ocultó sus ojos bajo sus castaños mechones, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y se fue de la habitación donde estaba con China, este al no entender nada decidió seguirle.

Cuando alcanzo a España quedó petrificado del mismo modo que el español, no podían creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Tanto Francia como Prusia estaban revolcándose por el suelo y carcajeándose de ves-a-saber-qué, aunque ellos dos ya tenían una idea del por qué estaban de esa forma.

—España, aru —le llamó China captando su atención—, ¿crees qué…?

—No lo creo —le cortó España—. Lo sé y lo afirmo.

Los dos voltearon y entraron en la sala de reuniones, allí España se dirigió a uno de los armarios y al abrirlo sacó su amada alabarda que guardaba por si acaso la volvía a necesitar. China por su parte, dejó al panda en su silla –para no estropearlo– y se fue junto a España.

—Estás listo —le preguntó España mirando la alabarda con sumo cariño.

—Por supuesto, aru. Solamente me hacen falta mis extremidades para darles una lección, aru.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos.

Salieron de la sala y fueron hacia donde habían dejado a esos dos carcajeándose, encontrándose con que seguían ahí y no habían detenido sus molestas y sonoras carcajadas.

España se posicionó detrás de los dos tapándoles la poca luz que entraba en el pasillo y mostrándoles la alabarda, y China se posicionó delante de los dos preparando su forma de ataque.

Francia y Prusia al ver que algo les tapaba la luz decidieron detener sus risas y fijarse en su entorno, los dos tragaron duro al ver a España y China cabreados.

—_Espagne, la Chine mes amis_, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó Francia con voz tenue y temblorosa.

—Kesesese, el grandísimo yo no ha hecho nada. Todo ha sido idea de Francis.

—¡Gilbert traidor! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?

—Nos da igual de quien haya sido la idea —empezó España.

—Los dos vais a pagarlo muy caro, aru —terminó China.

Por todo el edificio se podían escuchar los gritos de agonía y horrible dolor de Francia y Prusia, los países que se encontraban en el edificio decidieron rezar por esas dos pobres almas que habían hecho algo para enfurecer a ves-a-saber-qué-bestia.

…

En otro lugar se encontraba Rusia encerrado en su habitación de hotel, lo sucedido con China y España le había afectado mucho. Les quería mucho a los dos y por no saber a cual elegir les había empujado a estar juntos. Eso si era tener mala suerte. Mucha mala suerte.

Iván suspiró y se echó sobre la cama mirando el pulcro y blanco techo de la habitación, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al instante por alguien llamando a la puerta.

No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para abrir a quien fuese quien estuviera detrás de la puerta, aunque tenía una vaga idea. Sólo había una persona que llamaba a la puerta de su habitación, su hermana Ucrania.

Y esta no se hizo de rogar, al ver que nadie le respondía decidió entrar y con una voz tenue preguntó—: _Vanya_, ¿puedo entrar?

Rusia asintió con la cabeza y Ucrania entró.

La ucraniana se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano, quien se había sentado al verla, y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, silencio que fue roto por la mujer.

—Ha sido inesperado, ¿cierto? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado y más porque tanto China como España sentían algo, aunque fuese minúsculo, por ti.

Rusia suspiró.

—No deberías darte por vencido tan fácilmente, _Vanya_. Seguramente aún hay un pedacito de ti dentro de los dos —intentó animarle.

—Pero tienen razón, les quiero a los dos y no puedo decidirme.

Ucrania puso su dedo índice en su mentón y pensativa le dijo—: Entonces elije a uno.

El ojimorado le miró con horror.

—No puedo elegir, ya te lo he dicho. Les quiero a los dos por igual.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó Ucrania sorprendiendo al ruso—. Seguro que hay uno que eclipsa al otro, simplemente debes descubrir cual de los dos eclipsa al amor que sientes por el otro.

Ucrania se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

—Y cómo…—empezó Rusia—… cómo sé cual eclipsa al otro —le preguntó dubitativo.

Yekaterina le sonrió y le respondió—: Fácil, _Vanya_. Sólo piensa en los dos, en lo que te hacen sentir y cual de los dos te hace sentir muchas más cosas.

Rusia asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, pues ahora iré a ver que hace Natasha —comentó distraídamente.

A Rusia le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—¿N-No está aquí? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, se han escuchado gritos y ha querido ir a ver quienes eran. Luego he visto a Alemania murmurando cosas sobre: "Estúpido _bruder_ mira que enfadar a España y a China", también estaba Italia del Norte diciendo cosas como: "Pobre Francia-niichan, ha sufrido la ira de España-niichan". Con esto he deducido que tanto Prusia como Francia han hecho algo para enfurecer a China y España.

Rusia asintió con la cabeza, hubieran hecho lo que hubieran hecho seguramente se lo tendrían bien merecido.

—Bueno, voy a ver que Natasha no se meta en problemas.

Eso captó la atención de Rusia—. ¿Vigilar que no se meta en problemas? ¿No habías dicho…?

Yekaterina cortó la pregunta de su hermano diciéndole—: Verás, _Vanya_. Natasha me ha dicho que en cuanto supiera quién y por qué gritaba iría a hablar con China y España, algo sobre: "no dejaré que nadie que no sea yo se case con mi hermano" —le dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

A Iván le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pero lo apartó al ver que su hermana iba a irse, aún debía de decirle algo.

—Yekaterina —la nombrada volteo a ver a su hermano—, gracias.

Ucrania le sonrió y salió de la habitación, ahora todo quedaba en manos de su hermano, ella ya no podía hacer nada más… bueno, sí, intentar salvar –o al menos echar una mano– a esas dos naciones de la ira de Belarús.

Rusia se volvió a echar en la cama observando el pulcro y blanco techo de nuevo. Debía de aclarar sus pensamientos y como había dicho su hermana "descubrir cual de los dos eclipsa al amor que sentía por el otro".

Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar primero en China. Desde el principio le había atraído, no sabía que era ni que tenía el chino, pero le atraía y hacía que quisiera ser uno con él. Aunque fueran pocas las veces que había contado, el chino solía regalarle alguna que otra sonrisa tímida aunque también se acongojaba cuando le mostraba abiertamente sus intenciones, o se enfadaba cuando alguien se propasaba con él. Pero aún así, el chino era especial, muy, muy especial. Sin duda le quería en demasía.

Luego estaba España, con el fue distinto.

No fue desde el principio como con China, más bien fue poco a poco. Lentamente el español fue metiéndose en su cabeza y corazón de tal manera que le hizo su plan B por si con China no iba bien. Después empezó a perseguirle, la primera vez fue cuando España estaba con esos dos y borrachos, le hizo gracia ver que Prusia y Francia palidecían al saber que era real y no una alucinación. Al tiempo de ese día, empezó a ser más constante, al principio asustó al español pero luego vio que acabó acomodándose al giro que había tomado todo, e incluso alguna vez le había invitado a tomar algo en su casa para que no pasase frío cuando le acechaba. Sin duda a él también le quería en demasía.

Pero debía de elegir a uno de los dos. No podía quedarse con los dos y ellos se lo habían mostrado de la peor –según él– forma.

Rusia abrió los ojos, ya lo había decidido. Sólo había uno que había conseguido derretir el hielo que habitaba dentro de él, y sólo con él quería estar.

—_|—_

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a la reunión, pero esta vez había un cambio un poco sutil. Francia, Prusia, España y China iban con moretones y raspones. La mayoría sabía la razón por la cual los dos primeros estaban en esas condiciones, pero no sabían el por qué lo estaban los otros dos.

Rusia estaba sentado en el lugar que le correspondía observando a Antonio y a Yao con preocupación, ya sabía quien les había dejado así. Había sido Nataliya. Al parecer Yekaterina no había llegado a tiempo, o si había llegado esta no le había echo ni caso.

La reunión pasó bastante lenta a su parecer, y dio gracias al cielo porque el estadounidense hubiera parado de exponer sus absurdas ideas, porque sino lo hubiera echo se habría llevado un buen golpe –o golpes– de tubería. Aunque ahora era el meticuloso alemán quien empezaba a dar ideas, o al menos, intentar que le escuchasen.

…

Al terminar la reunión, y por fin podrían irse a sus casas, Rusia detuvo el andar de la pareja feliz y espero a que todos se fueran para empezar a hablar. Todo ha de decirse, la húngara y el japonés al ver el gesto tuvieron que pelear y patalear para que no se los llevasen de ahí, pero al final, la fuerza del alemán, el prusiano y el francés fue más efectiva que la que mostraban Elizabetha y Kiku.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rusia empezó a hablar.

—Dejad esta tontería.

Los otros dos suspiraron, mal empezaba al dar órdenes.

—Quiero decir…—intentó rectificar al ver el error que había cometido por los nervios.

—Que te has decidido, aru —le ayudó China.

El ojimorado asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, ¿entonces?

Rusia murmuró su respuesta sin que los otros dos pudieran escucharle.

—¿Perdón, aru?

—No te hemos entendido.

Rusia les miró a los ojos y les dijo—: _Ya Iyublyu Ispanyu. _

Las otras dos naciones le miraron sin entender, España porque no aprendía ningún otro idioma que no fuera el suyo –bien orgulloso estaba de él no le hacía falta aprender otros, al contrario, ellos deberían de aprender el suyo– y el de las naciones. China por el contrario, aún no había podido aprenderlo por falta de tiempo, aunque estaba como Antonio, bien orgulloso estaba del suyo y deberían de aprenderlo todos.

El ojimorado al ver las caras interrogativas que le daban se sonrojó y cambiando el idioma volvió a repetirse—: A-Amo a-a Es-España —confesó entre tartamudeos al ver la atenta mirada que le daban los dos, le era mucho más fácil decirlo en su idioma.

Tanto España como China abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, hasta que el segundo suspiró de alivio captando la atención de las otras dos naciones.

—¿Yao? —Preguntó Antonio.

China les dio una sonrisa tímida y les confesó—: Bueno, ya sabes lo sucedido con Francia y Prusia, aru —España asintió—, pues resulta que… Im Yong Soo a su manera me ha cautivado, aru —le dijo a Antonio sonrojado.

—Entonces… ¡¿y toda esta parafernalia?

—Del mismo modo que Rusia necesitaba aclarar su mente yo también necesitaba hacerlo y esta ha sido la mejor manera, aru~ —Yao calló un momento y con expresión pensativa le preguntó a España—: Pero, ¿qué sucederá con los otros, aru?

—Nada de que preocuparse —le restó importancia el castaño—, ya he solucionado algunos pequeños problemas. Sólo espero que mi querido Lovi Love no acabe castrado por Vincent~

La nación asiática y la mediterránea se pusieron a reír hasta que China decidió despedirse de los dos dejándoles a solas con un solo pensamiento en mente: «Lo mejor para recuperarse de un corazón roto es empezar a superarlo con una sonrisa y un nuevo amor, aru~ O al menos no ser un amargado, aru~».

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rusia se extendió y levantando los brazos con intención de abrazar a España le dijo—: Ahora no hay nada que me impida estar contigo, kolkolkol~

Antonio esquivó el abrazo, dejando a Iván anonado por el acto, y le contestó—: Fusososo, antes has de conseguir que yo te corresponda~ —dijo con voz cantarina y yéndose del lugar.

Iván sonrió, eso le sonaba a reto y él lo ganaría.

* * *

**N/A: **Ciao~ Bueno, bueno, este One-shot lo he hecho [a parte de lo dicho en la N/A de arriba] principalmente para anunciar algo –como no sé si alguien lee los profiles–, y este algo es:

El 9 y 29 de Mayo habrá actualización de todos mis fics, eso quiere decir que si alguien que haya leído este One-shot por casualidad también está leyendo el fic _Vivir el futuro y no el pasado _que sepa que esos dos días habrá actualización de él y que no desespere que yo no dejo nada en pausa, sólo estoy ocupada y voy algo lenta [también está el factor: escribí el cuarto capítulo en unas hojas de papel y las he perdido y ahora he de reescribirlo -.-''].

Ahora vendría la pregunta, ¿por qué esos dos días?

Bueno, la cuestión es que el 9 de Mayo tengo cuatro exámenes muy importantes donde me lo juego todo y quiero hacer una gran actualización para ir con ánimos. Y el 29 de Mayo me dan los resultados de dichos exámenes, y quiero actualizar antes de recibirlos, ya se sabe por si suspendo y me entra la depre.

Bien, pues dicho esto creo que la siguiente pregunta sería: ¿Final abierto? ¿Es que se te ha ido la cabeza?

Mi respuesta sería: Nah, es sólo que si apruebo los exámenes haré la secuela porque estaré inspirada y feliz~

Pues sin más, diría que sólo es esto…

Cuidaos, nos leemos.


End file.
